Double wish
by Jinguuji
Summary: Pour faire simple juste un Masaren qui aurait du se passer pendant le scénario Otoya/Haruka


Une fic Uta no prince sama ! Le seul couple certain est Otoya/Haruka, puisque l'histoire suit plus ou moins le scénario Otoya du jeu, pour les autres couple on verra dans le futur. Vous connaissez pas Uta no prince Sama ? Google est votre Ami !

* * *

><p>La lumière du jour remplit la chambre. Ren ouvrit les yeux et fixa son regard en direction de son réveil: 8 heures, plus qu'une demi heure avant le début des cours. Il se leva de son lit, se prépara et sortit aussitôt de sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas rater l'occasion de la voir. Celle qui avait renaître la passion brûlante de la musique en lui. Celle dont il était tombé amoureux: Nanami Haruka. Il se dirigea dans la classe A. Elle était assis entrain de discuter avec une autre fille. Ses groupies s'approchèrent de lui et commencèrent à lui mais il n'écoutait pas, ses yeux étaient rivés sur Haruka. C'est alors qu'il s'approcha d'elle, Hijirikawa Masato, son camarade de chambre et son rival depuis toujours. Leur parents possédait des groupes financiers rivaux, leur serviteur était rivaux, les test du directeur de l'école consistait à un duel de chant entre Masato et lui et maintenant ils étaient également rivaux en amour. Lui aussi était amoureux d'elle, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Son air renfrogné laissa place à un visage plus doux, sa peau habituellement pale était légèrement rosé aux joues. Mais jamais il ne laisserait l'avoir, Ren s'excusa auprès des filles autour de lui et s'approcha d'Haruka.<p>

"Haruka, est-ce que je pourrais te voir à la pause déjeuner, seule sur le toit de l'école ?"

"Bien sûr, Jinguuji-san."

Ren prit la main d'Haruka dans la sienne et y déposa un baiser, sous le regard furieux de Masato. Il l'a remercia fit son plus sourire et quitta la salle de classe pour aller dans la sienne. La matinée passa trop lentement à son goût. A la seconde même où la cloche retentit, il se précipita sur le toit. L'attente parût interminable jusqu'au moment où Haruka arriva, son cœur battait la chamade. Il allait lui avouer ses sentiments, une grande première pour lui, beaucoup de filles s'étaient confessé à lui mais pas une seule fois il ne s'était confessé à une fille.

"Haruka..." Elle s'approcha de Ren, il prit ses mains dans les siennes et regarda droit dans ses yeux. Haruka était gênée de se contact physique si soudain.

"Est-ce qui se passe quelque chose de grave, Jinguuji-san?"

Ren ne dit rien, trop nerveux pour parler, il avait peur de briser le silence qui s'était installé entre eux. Il entoura Haruka de ses bras et la serra contre son torse. Il pouvait sentir les battements de cœur d'Haruka, elle devait surement sentir son cœur qui battait la chamade. Subitement Ren éloigna Haruka de son corps, la tête baissé en direction du sol.

"Je t'aime !" Dit-il soudainement. Sous le choc, Haruka ne put rien pendant quelques minutes qui semblaient être une éternité pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut la force de répondre.

"Je suis désolée..." Ren sentit le sang de tous son corps se glacer, une douleur insoutenable envahit sa poitrine.

"Je...J'aime quelqu'un d'autre."

"Je vois. Est-ce que je le connais ?" Une question qu'il n'aurait jamais dû poser.

"Oui..."

"Je vois. Je suis sûr qu'il ressent la même chose pour toi, qui n'aimerait une fille comme toi..." Elle et Ren avaient très peu de connaissance en commun, il s'agissait certainement de Masato.

"Merci."

Ren libéra Haruka et se dirigea vers les escaliers, Haruka le suivit de peu, tous deux ne remarquèrent pas la présence de Masato. Haruka aimait quelqu'un qu'elle et Ren connaissaient, un seule personne lui vint à l'esprit: lui. Il était sur un petit nuage, la fille qui l'aimait, l'aimait aussi. Il décida qu'après les cours il se confesserai. Masato rejoignit Haruka et les autres garçons à la cafétéria. Otoya à son habitude était survitaminé et n'arrêtait pas de parler de musique, visiblement Masato ne l'écoutait pas et était perdu dans ses pensées.

"Masa, tu m'écoutes ?" Demanda Otoya, trouvant l'attitude de son ami étrange, d'autant plus étrange quand celui ci ne donna pour unique réponse un grognement.

"Tu es sûr que ça va ?"

Masato fut sortit de ses pensées et rassura son ami juste avant que la cloche retentisse pour signaler aux élèves qu'il était temps de retourner en classe. Il prit Haruka à part et lui demanda de venir dans le jardin de l'école après les cours, pour parler quelque chose d'important, ce qu'elle accepta sans hésiter.

Après les cours, Ren decida d'aller dans son coin préféré pour flâner, sous un arbre dans le jardin de l'école. Il s'allongea et ferma les yeux repensant aux évènements de la journée. Son idée stupide de se confesser sur un coup de tête, le premier râteau de sa vie et la douleur qui l'habita pendant un instant, il se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir rejeté toutes ces filles, maintenant qu'il avait ressentit cette intense douleur sur le coup. Mais le plus étrange pour lui en y repensant il ne ressentait aucune douleur dans sa poitrine. Certes sa fierté en avait prit un coup, lui la personne la plus séduisante de cette école rejeté par une fille, c'était inimaginable jusqu'à aujourd'hui. De savoir qu'Haruka allait être heureuse avec la personne qu'elle aimait le ravissait au plus haut point. Elle était son amie et il voulait la voir heureuse, ce qui lui fit remettre ses sentiments en question, peut être n'était-ce pas de l'amour mais simplement de l'admiration. Cette jeune fille, partit de rien était de capable de composer les plus belles chansons qu'il ait pu entendre, elle avait un tel talent que l'on pouvait dire d'elle, qu'elle était un génie de la chanson. Ren fut tiré de ses rêveries par deux voix familière près de lui, Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Haruka et Masato, le regard sur leurs visages en disait long, Masato s'était très certainement confessé leur merveilleuse histoire d'amour allait certainement commencer. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait avant d'entendre la réponse d'Haruka.

"Je suis désolée, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre" Ren n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ce n'était pas de lui dont elle parlait quand elle à dit qu'elle aimait une personne qui lui aussi connaissait.

"Non c'est moi qui suis désolé. Quand je t'ai entendu discuter avec Ren, j'ai bêtement supposé que c'était de moi qu'il s'agissait." Masato fit un pause avant de continuer.

"Si je peux me permettre de poser cette question, qui..."

"Ittoki-kun, le problème est la première règle de cette école, je ne sais pas quoi faire." La fameuse règle d'or de l'école Saotomé, **La passion est importante pour la musique mais l'amour est formellement interdite.** Les élèves qui transgresse cette règle son expulsé de l'école sans préavis.

"Ça ira, Je suis convaincu, qu'il ressent la même chose pour toi."

Après quelque minutes de discution, Haruka s'excusa et partit rejoindre Otoya, demain était un grand jour, l'évaluation de sa composition et du chant d'Otoya dans la salle de concert. Masato retourna dans chambre. Ren attendit un peu avant de rejoindre lui aussi sa chambre.

Le lendemain, la prestation du binôme Haruka/Otoya fit sensation et avait le obtenu la meilleure note de toute la classe. Une fois tous les deux dans les coulisses, Otoya serra Haruka dans ses bras et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Haruka gênée s'enfuit des coulisses et courra jusqu'à sa chambre.

* * *

><p>Voilà c'est tout un petit pavé qui me trottait dans la tête depuis que j'ai joué à ce jeu, que je conseille vivement au filles accros aux jeux de dragues !<p> 


End file.
